


入睡

by Oroku



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: *TwoSet Violin相關*有擅自設想一些情況和他們的反應，可能與現實不符*Breddy/EBE
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 18





	入睡

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *有擅自設想一些情況和他們的反應，可能與現實不符  
> *Breddy/EBE

Eddy渾身不對勁，昏沉沉的，眼眶發熱，不住的打噴嚏。

他們在一週前回到澳洲，Eddy下飛機就開始出現類似感冒的症狀，在計程車上每當他打一次噴嚏或清個喉嚨都可以感受到司機無言的驚恐，隨後他們享受了一場車窗大開純自然風的車程。

"應該是過敏。" 他去了附近的診所，沒有發燒，所以經過正常檢查流程以後醫生只開了抗組織胺類的藥物。本來診所建議Eddy可以做一些過敏原的篩檢，但他想想還是吃過敏藥就可以了。

"之前好像沒看你過敏的那麼嚴重？" Brett看著Eddy動作緩慢的靠在沙發扶手旁，雙腳伸直占滿整個沙發，"bro, 還是你回房間躺著？"

"不用，一躺床上我大概馬上就睡著了，在這裡才可以把工作處理完。" Eddy甕聲甕氣的說，掀開筆電螢幕時又打了個噴嚏。

"eww! 你應該摀住鼻子吧？！" Brett皺眉嚷嚷著，"我拿發泡錠讓你喝？至少可以增加抵抗力。"

"我好難受...又鼻塞又一直流鼻水..." Eddy撒嬌似的喃喃抱怨，"而且眼睛好澀什麼都看不清楚..." 他索性把本來架在膝蓋上的筆電放在茶几上，頭從扶手下滑到沙發座位上，雙腳側躺屈起。

Eddy總是覺得累。不是體能上的...身體的鍛鍊並不會使他覺得疲憊，也許更大程度是心理的疲累。

他感覺自己總是在反抗著什麼，對前途的要求，未來方向的定位，音樂家的自我懷疑，個人生活被放大檢視然後備受質疑...他自認不夠堅強，也許甚至比常人更加敏感軟弱，光是信心的摧毀與重建就已經耗費掉他很多心力。

橘黃的夕陽照映著棗紅色花紋的窗簾布，內裡的紗廉投出點點的光芒，Eddy躺在同樣有著繁複花紋的沙發上，幾乎昏昏欲睡。灰塵顆粒在光線中若隱若現，閃閃發亮，Brett的家和他本人一樣都能撫慰Eddy的心，在這裡他不用偽裝出一個對外的表象，他只是Eddy，一個受過敏所苦的可憐蟲。

目光不自覺的追隨著Brett，背對著他走向廚房，再從廚房走出來，手裡拿著一杯泡開的維他命C水。

Brett像是察覺到Eddy的視線，抬頭看了Eddy一眼。對視的那一瞬間Eddy忍不住避開了眼神的交會，他突然害怕Brett知道他在想些什麼。

也許是身體的不適加速了整個人即將面臨崩塌的錯覺，而自己脆弱時對Brett的依賴性越發提升。Eddy努力克制著這個衝動：多想鏡片後的這雙眼睛只注視著他，只注視著他。

在無法辨別方向的漆黑遠洋中閃亮的指引星光，在生機盎然的春天那朵最盛開的花蕊，他想用所有最好的詞彙來形容他的搭檔，但總是難以用有限的形容詞來表現他的熱愛。

"來，喝完它，然後睡一覺吧，dude。"

Brett一定察覺到他的想法了，他依然什麼也不說，Eddy在兩人相處的漫長歲月裡已經熟悉Brett的處理方式了，他只會放任Eddy陷入煩惱的泥淖，然後再一次自己擺脫痛苦的深淵。而在Eddy想通後Brett願意給予的獎勵是一個親吻。

"...我已經受夠去考慮其他人的想法了。" Eddy接過水杯，突然用罕見的焦躁語氣說著，彷彿想把所有的壓力都傾倒出來。

"難道我不能做心裡真正想做的事嗎？"

那些陳年舊事總是一直不斷被提起，成名的代價就是不再有任何隱私，甚至做的每件事都被會一一審視。許多Eddy以為自己不會在意的小事此時卻無限放大的在他體內喧囂著。

"我愛你，我也愛我的事業，這會互相牴觸嗎？"

要是說Brett沒想過這件事絕對是說謊，就算他大部分的注意力都放在"作為音樂家" 這件事以及相關事物上，不代表他不會關注其他地方。

他享受早晨的咖啡，享受遊戲通關，事實上他也很喜歡看動畫和漫畫，或是開車時打開廣播聽聽最近流行的歌曲。他的生活似乎總是安排的滿滿當當，想當然也不會落下練習的時光。

他沒什麼特別想見的朋友，這並不代表人緣不佳或是不善交際，相反的他能言善道，基本上沒有不喜歡他的人。但是在普通的日常生活中和他經常相處的只有Eddy，自然而然的只有Eddy。

因為他們已經是一個小有名氣的團體組合，有如綑綁銷售的特價商品？Brett承認當初想塑造成一個組合的演出形式，有部分原因是雙人組合更能讓人印象深刻。但現在誰能分的清呢？他們早就分不開了，似乎公眾與私下活動見到其中一個人，另一個人也理所當然的必須在旁邊。

這一開始讓Brett有些煩躁，他不希望他們被標上什麼特定的標籤，他們是獨立的個體，沒有誰可以代表誰，沒有誰一定要屬於誰。

但到了如今，他們之間已經混雜糾纏的分不清差別了。Eddy的煩惱也曾經在他心中出現過，也許他不像Eddy敏感圓滑，也許他更能排得出心中的優先順序，也許他更能分辨出什麼時機該做什麼事，到頭來這些煩惱對於選擇活在當下的Brett已經不再重要。

而現在，他想讓Eddy開心，讓家人或讓女朋友...好吧現在是男朋友，讓他們開心的方法從自小以來的心得就是乖乖聽話，就算心裡仍然忍不住想反駁，但不要提出過多意見，照做就是了。

況且他對Eddy的決定也沒什麼意見。

所以他願意陪最近視力有點減退的Eddy一起去配新眼鏡，反正自己也該換副眼鏡了。他願意陪Eddy去剪個新髮型，反正他不在乎換成什麼髮型，就算Eddy請設計師把Brett剪得"可愛" 一點，老實講他也看不出前後有什麼差異。

Brett已經察覺到在某方面自己正一點一滴的被Eddy改變，Eddy對於投射大眾的喜好與需求總是有特殊的敏銳度，這正是他所缺乏的，他只能知道自己的喜好。所以Brett對於這些帶給自己的轉變也不會抗拒，例如雙人組合中的人設定位或是外型搭配。當然Eddy也很清楚什麼是不可動搖的部分，就有如再累也會保養得閃亮如新的小提琴琴面一樣。

"...唉...我累了。"

"嗯，那你睡一覺吧。" 

Brett撥開Eddy汗濕的瀏海，他的眉頭因為身體不適而擠出折痕，剛剛還緊黏著Brett的視線因為閉上雙眼而消失；他的鼻樑兩旁有新眼鏡鏡腳壓出的淡淡痕跡，總是微微上揚的嘴角因為咬緊牙根而抿直垂下。苦惱難受的Eddy散發出和往常懶散愛開無聊玩笑的他完全不同的氣息，讓Brett有些困惑，又讓他十分著迷。

他低頭輕輕吻了Eddy的額頭。

放下所有工作，忘掉所有思考煩惱吧，讓所有的意識都沉入夢鄉。所有的渴望，所有的希冀，都在這一刻與黑夜中的星空一起入睡。

曾經手牽手經歷了所有歡樂與悲傷，而現在暫時是該入睡的時候。

別擔心，春天已經到了，與這個親吻同時開始，不會讓他們在這片幽暗沉寂中迷失原本的路。

現在就稍作休息吧。

End. 

\------------------------------------------------

*總算成功在Eddy生日前寫出來了！已經錯過Brett生日我不能再錯過Eddy生日！！

*因為是從Eddy過敏來的靈感，想要營造出一種慵懶快睡著而且有點戲劇化的感覺～不過最近幾集影片看起來他的過敏應該是好了😂超有精神一直在roast和說dad joke啦哈哈哈～


End file.
